


Tamed by Tom

by Spyro97



Category: Diving RPF
Genre: Diving, Dominant Tom Daley, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Speedos, Top Tom Daley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyro97/pseuds/Spyro97
Summary: Tom Daley is the star diver and undisputed captain of the Great British Olympic diving team. With Tokyo 2020 around the corner, how will he react when a new arrival threatens to unseat his position?
Relationships: Tom Daley/Chris Mears, Tom Daley/Dan Goodfellow, Tom Daley/Jack Laugher, Tom Daley/Matty Lee, Tom Daley/Riley McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Daley's Dilemma

Tom stood in the bathroom of his London apartment, gazing longingly into the mirror. He was the captain of the Great British diving team, or so he had thought. Only this year, Jane Figueiredo, Tom's longtime coach, had summoned him and the rest of the divers to the London Aquatics Centre for a meeting. There, she had opined that the 2020 Tokyo Olympics was to be a clean slate for the British team. In short, anyone could be captain. Tom hadn't worried at first. None of the other lads were experienced enough to challenge him; Chris Mears, Riley McCormick, Dan Goodfellow and Matty Lee. They were mere juniors in comparison to him. 

But then Jack Laugher arrived. A 5'6 stunning blond with a physique to match his enviable talent. Tom knew of him, of course. Jack was British, but until recently had competed independently in international tournaments. Now, at the request of his diving coach, he had joined the British team. Much to Tom's frustration, Jack was probably the only diver in Europe capable of challenging his dominance, at least in competition. He had struck gold at the 2016 Rio Olympics, with a respectable silver to follow. Tom, on the other hand, had crashed and burned in the men's 10m platform final. Four years of hard work down the drain. But Tokyo... Tokyo would be different.

"Tom, you coming?" a masculine voice called from outside.

"Yeah, just a minute," he replied, waking from his thoughts.

Finally, it was time to put his plan into action. Tom smiled as he looked at the pair of tiny trunks in his hand. They were jet black, with white stripes emblazoned on the sides. But more importantly, they had been coated with a mix of Tom's sweat and saliva. Invisible to the naked eye, the pungent formula would consume and conquer any lad dumb enough to put them on. Of course, it hadn't been easy. Tom had spent months perfecting the formula. He had missed numerous training sessions to achieve his goal, and it hadn't gone unnoticed. It was now or never.

Tom strode into the living area of his apartment where the lads, including Jack, were waiting for him. He had invited them over under the guise of team bonding, getting to know each other better.

"You ready?" Chris asked, cracking open a can of beer.

Of course, Tom had supplied plenty of alcohol for the boys to drink. The more they drank, the easier it would be.

"All right lads," Tom boomed, throwing his arm around Riley's shoulder. "Let's do this."

Tom had decided on a game of spin the bottle. The plan was simple. He would wait for the boys to have their fill of wine and beer, and then dare one of them to wear his trunks. The only question was which one. Tom hoped with all his might it would be Jack. Fit, sexy Jack.

"I'll go first," Riley chimed in, grabbing the bottle.

Tom smiled. It had begun.

The boys had been playing spin the bottle for almost an hour when Tom sensed it was time to strike. Jack was looking especially tipsy, his arm wrapped around Chris' shoulder in camaraderie. If it came to a vote, Tom was certain the boys would choose Jack over him. He needed their allegiance, and fast.

"Dan, how old were you when you lost your virginity?" Riley snickered.

Dan was boring, and had chosen truth.

"Uh... 15?" he slurred, resting his head on Tom's shoulder.

The boys laughed when they heard Dan's response. They were getting rowdier by the second. As Tom reached to spin the bottle, he willed it to point at Jack. But of course, it didn't. Almost huffing in frustration, Tom asked Matty if he'd ever fooled around with a guy. As expected, his longtime synchro partner said no. And so the game continued. Time and again Tom spun the bottle, only to watch it point at Riley, Chris, Dan and then Matty again. It clearly wasn't meant to be. Not tonight at least. He would have to find another way to bring the Laugher lad under his spell.

"Ah, me again!" Matty laughed as Tom spun the bottle at him.

"I dare you to put on a pair of my trunks!" Tom practically spat, the alcohol overtaking him.

Immediately, the boys burst into a fit of laughter. Matty began to nod, as though he had no other choice. After all, no one wants to chicken out of a dare. Grinning, Tom retrieved the tiny black trunks from his bathroom and hurled them at Matty. As he removed his clothes, Jack and Chris started to chant in unison.

"Put them on! Put them on! Put them on!"

And put them on he did. In a matter of moments, Matty Lee was standing nude save for Tom Daley's sporty trunks. Tom had to admit, they hugged his synchro partner in all the right places.

"They look good on you!" he laughed, knowing full well that Matty belonged to him now.

Indeed, the formula had already burrowed its way into Matty's skin, filling his mind with thoughts of Tom. He didn't understand why, but he felt different. Very different. Less outgoing, less independent. He felt like he wanted Tom to guide him. Of course, Tom was only too happy to oblige. Ever since he was a young boy, he'd loved controlling things. The feeling of control, of being in charge of something, was intoxicating. As time went by, Tom found it was people he loved controlling the most. He wanted the boys to know who called the shots, and thanks to Matty and his gullibility, he was 1/5 of the way there.

"Okay, I dare Riley to try them on next!" Matty giggled.

Tom couldn't believe his luck. He was about to conquer two lads with one stone!

"Yeah, go on Riley!" Tom shouted.

As Matty dived behind the couch to put his clothes back on, Riley started to strip. Before long, his little black boxers had been replaced by Tom's tiny trunks.

"Anyone else fancy a go?" Tom laughed hopefully.

As expected, Jack, Chris and Dan declined his offer. Tom knew they would be tougher nuts to crack. But one way or another, he was going to crack them.

As the evening drew to a close, Tom bid goodnight to Jack, Chris and Dan. One after the other they left, none the wiser to their former captain's plan. Matty and Riley stayed at Tom's request, eager to please their new leader.

"Why did you ask us to stay?" Matty slurred, a blank look on his face.

The poor lad had no idea. Tom intended to test the power of the formula he'd created. He needed to know that it worked, that it was bulletproof. If it couldn't tame Matty and Riley, it had no chance of taming pretty boy Jack.

"I've got a present for you," Tom laughed, ruffling Matty's hair. "Wait here."

"Yes Tom," he replied, taking a seat on the couch.

Tom's heart raced when he heard Matty's response. It was incredible. The formula had worked like a dream. Within no time at all, Matty had gone from being his own master to Tom's obedient slave. And as for Riley, the part-Canadian hunk was suitably spellbound as well. It was like something in his head had flipped, something he couldn't explain. As Tom returned from his bedroom, he threw a pair of his best trunks in their direction.

"Put them on and keep them on," Tom ordered, folding his arms. "My lads wear my colours."

"Yes Tom," they replied in unison.

Tom grinned as the pair shed their boxers and slipped into his contaminated trunks. Two down, three to go...


	2. Claiming Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Matty and Riley out of the way, Tom sets his sights on Chris...

Tom woke up the next morning feeling a sense of accomplishment he hadn't felt in a long time. He'd tamed Matty Lee and Riley McCormick, two of Team Great Britain's most talented divers. They would prove to be invaluable allies in the fight against Jack. Tom felt a growing sense of anger whenever he thought of the Laugher lad. Who did he think he was? Waltzing in and turning his teammates against him. Of course, deep down, Tom knew that wasn't true. Jack was cocky, aloof and a bit of a showoff. But not malicious. Even so, he needed to be stopped. Tom smiled, thinking about how he was going to get Jack to wear his trunks.

Before Tom moved for Jack, he needed to take down his top lieutenants, Chris and Dan. Chris always practiced in the main pool at the London Aquatics Centre on Monday mornings. More to the point, he always wore a pair of little blue trunks with white stripes emblazoned on the sides. They were the key to Tom's conquest. If he could swap Chris' trunks with an identical pair, the lad wouldn't be able to tell the difference. He'd succumb to Tom's control, none the wiser.

Tom smiled to himself as he washed his toned body in the shower. He was like some kind of evil mastermind. An evil mastermind who corrupts his teammates and forces them to wear his diving trunks. There weren't many of those around. Indeed, so meticulous was Tom's plan that he had planned for any and every eventuality. Chris would find that out soon enough.

Tom arrived at the Aquatics Centre to find Chris in a meeting with Jane and the other boys. His kit bag was strewn across his lap, and inside... the little blue trunks. Tom's mind began to race. How was he going to swap them without Chris noticing? That's when he thought of it. Matty and Riley. They belonged to him now, and would distract Chris if he told them to. He was a genius.

"Matty, Riley, over here!" Tom called as the lads filed out of the meeting room.

Without hesitating, the pair walked toward him.

"Yes Tom," they droned.

"All right boys, here's what gonna happen," Tom started, getting down to business. "Matty, you're gonna go and find Chris before he gets changed. You're gonna tell him I need to speak to him. But make sure he's put his kit bag down _before_ you say anything. Riley, you're gonna take these trunks and swap them with the ones in Chris' bag. And most importantly, you're _not_ gonna let anyone see you do it, especially Jack. Understood?"

"Yes Tom," they replied, eager to please their captain.

Tom handed Riley the trunks and watched as he and Matty scurried away. They would do his bidding well, Tom was certain of it. With Chris out of the way, Jack would be ripe for the taking. The Laugher lad would be without his best friend, his diving partner. Well, not literally. Chris and Jack would still be friends, they'd still dive together, but Chris would belong to Tom. He'd be an extension of Tom's will, his dominance.

"Hey mate, Matty said you needed to ask me something?"

Chris' sudden arrival shook Tom from his thoughts.

"Did he? Huh, that's weird. I didn't say anything."

For a moment, Tom panicked that Chris was going to figure the whole thing out. That all of his work would be for nothing. But the panic soon passed. Chris looked confused, but eventually nodded and walked back toward the locker room. Tom watched the lad's confident strut with disdain. In a matter of moments, he would no longer be his own person. He would belong to Tom, body and soul.

Tom waited patiently for Riley's return, and return he did, tiny blue trunks in hand.

"Good boy," he grinned, ruffling Riley's hair.

Tom's heart began to race at the idea of Chris Mears wearing his trunks. He had to see it for himself. He wanted to watch Chris walk around, knowing the lad belonged to him. Tom wondered how Jack would react if he knew his best mate had been tamed so easily. He hadn't even put up a fight. Of course, Tom hadn't given him the opportunity. Chris, beautiful though he was, was just a means to an end. He was the key to Tom's ultimate conquest... Jack Laugher.

As Tom walked into the Aquatics Centre's main hub, he was delighted to see Chris climbing the stairs to the 10m platform. As expected, he was wearing the little blue trunks Riley had planted in his kit bag. Tom smiled knowing his sweat and saliva had already burrowed its way into Chris' skin, sealing the hapless lad's fate. It was almost too good to be true.

"Chris, wait up mate!" Tom bellowed.

Immediately, Chris stopped at the edge of the diving board. He looked down and nodded, a stoic look on his face. As Tom climbed the winding steps, he thought of all the ways he could use Chris to get to Jack. After all, they were best mates. If there was anyone who could lower Jack's guard, it was him.

"Did you need something?" Chris asked.

From behind, Tom wrapped his muscled arms around Chris' waist.

"You look good in my trunks," he whispered, squeezing as hard as he could. "You're gonna keep them on. Always. You got that?"

"Yes Tom," Chris replied affirmatively.

Satisfied with the lad's answer, Tom loosened his grip.

"Now show me how well you can dive."

"Yes Tom."

It was official. Chris Mears had been well and truly conquered. Tom smiled as he watched his prize dive into the water below. Three down, two to go...


	3. Drugging Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a terrible mistake when he invites Tom to go clubbing with him...

A week had gone by since Matty, Riley and Chris had fallen under Tom's spell. Only Jack and Dan remained untamed. The latter was notably guarded about where he left his possessions... namely his kit bag. Unlike Chris, who naively left his trunks unattended, Dan kept his gear on his person at all times. It was almost as if he knew what Tom was up to. Of course, that was impossible. Nevertheless, Tom loved a challenge and Dan was doing his utmost to provide one, even if he didn't know it.

Luckily for Tom, a window of opportunity had recently presented itself. Dan had invited him and the other boys out clubbing. Tom knew it was the best chance he'd get to wrestle Dan away from Jack's control, especially considering the Laugher lad wasn't going. Something about wanting an early night. That left Tom, Matty, Riley and Chris. At Tom's command, they'd all declined Dan's offer, leaving just the two of them. It was perfect really. For once, Tom would have Dan all to himself, no interruptions.

The plan was simple. He'd get Dan all liquored up, then slip something into his drink. He'd be unable to walk, think or even see straight. Tom smiled. Dan would never know what hit him. By the end of the night, he'd be naked in Tom's bed save for a pair of tiny black trunks. In the morning he'd remember nothing, the perfect foil for taming Jack. Tom's cock began to rise at the thought of Jack Laugher wearing his trunks, obeying his orders. He couldn't wait. To watch the cocky lad saunter around the Aquatics Centre like he owned the place was too much to bear.

"Oh, Jack!" Tom moaned, beating his meat. "Fuck, you're mine. You're mine."

Tom was normally a man of great stamina. He had to be to win gold medals. But for some reason, the mere thought of pretty boy Jack was enough to send him over the edge.

"Shit!"

Tom blasted his load across his stomach and lower chest. It had been a while. He'd been so preoccupied with handling Jack and the other boys, he'd forgotten to look after himself. No longer. From now on, he was putting himself first.

Later that evening, Tom pocketed the drugs he'd purchased and made his way to the club Dan had mentioned. As expected, it was a typical straight club for straight people. Packed to the rafters with arrogant guys and girls who looked like they'd left most of their clothes at home. From an early age, Tom knew he'd never be interested in women. They were too delicate, too petite. He needed something, or rather someone, with a bit of meat on the bone. Someone like Jack Laugher. Tom would never grow tired of salivating over the pretty boy's thighs, his lips, his silky blond hair. Dan wasn't bad either. The lad wasn't in Jack's league, but he had an arse to die for. An arse that belonged in Tom's tight trunks.

"Hey mate!" Dan exclaimed as he saw Tom approach. "How's it going?"

"I'm good," Tom replied cooly. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

Tom admired Dan's relentless optimism. Of course, the poor lad had no idea what was going to happen to him. His world was about to be turned upside down. Tonight, he'd think of girls and their smooth, teasing bodies. But in the morning, he'd think of nothing but Tom.

"I'll get us some drinks!" Dan shouted over the music.

"Let me mate," Tom replied. "My treat."

"Sure, thanks! I'll go and sit over there!"

And with that, Dan strode toward a small table in the corner of the club. Tom almost couldn't believe his luck. It was as if Dan wanted to be tamed. The table was perfect for avoiding any unwanted attention from drunk teenagers or nosy bouncers. He would be able to sit and relax as Dan drank his freedom away.

"Two rum and cokes mate," Tom said to the guy behind the bar.

The powder he'd purchased from the local chemist was beyond powerful. It could tranquillise an elephant. A few sips and Dan wouldn't be able to tell the time, let alone stop Tom from conquering him.

"Here you go pal," the bartender replied.

As Tom took the drinks, he subtly reached into his pocket and poured the powder into Dan's rum and coke. No one saw him. He was far too sly for that. The bartender looked half asleep and there were no bouncers in sight. Just hordes of drunk teenagers, with Dan soon to be among them.

"Bottoms up," Tom grinned as he handed one of the drinks to Dan.

And just like that, Dan Goodfellow fell into Tom's trap. One greedy swig was all it took.

A few minutes later, Tom noticed the powder starting to have an effect on Dan. The lad was swaying back and forth, his eyes glazed over. Tom knew he had to be brave. It was now or never. Slowly, he leaned in and wrapped his arm around Dan's shoulder. He squeezed, gauging his reaction.

"You okay mate?" he asked.

"I feelsh funny," Dan slurred.

Tom smiled. He was out of it.

"Has anyone ever told you how fit you are?"

Tom knew he was trying his luck.

"I'm nots sure," Dan giggled. "Hey, wash time is it?"

"Time to go home," Tom whispered in his ear. "You're gonna look so good in my trunks."

"Tanks?"

Tom smirked. The lad's fate was sealed. In one swift movement, he slung Dan over his shoulder and walked out of the club.

Tom stood admiring Dan's perfect body as the lad lay unconscious on his bed. He had removed every item of clothing, leaving nothing but soft, delicate skin. Tom ran his hands over the muscular globes, squeezing and caressing them. Dan's arse was every bit as good as Jack's. He began to wonder what it would feel like inside. Warm and tight, moist and deep...

"Fuck!" Tom whispered, mentally slapping himself. "Not now."

No, not now. He had a job to do, and after all, it was Jack he really wanted. Dan was just a means to an end. Calmly, Tom lifted the lad's beefy legs and pulled the trunks onto his body. Breath hitched, he stood back and admired his handiwork. Dan Goodfellow, star diver of the British team, had been tamed and conquered by Tom Daley. He lay helpless, consumed and ensnared by the tiny trunks.

"You're next Jack," Tom boomed, standing over Dan's body. "I'm gonna make you mine."


	4. Daley's Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Matty, Riley, Chris and Dan out of the way, the path is finally clear for Tom to claim his ultimate prize... pretty boy Jack.

Everything Tom Daley had been working toward for the past several months was about to boil down to one moment. After taming Matty, Riley, Chris and Dan, only Jack Laugher remained. Somehow, Tom had to get the masculine lad to wear his trunks. Of course, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Jack would never agree to put them on. Tom was going to have to use force, even if it meant holding Jack down and ripping his boxers off. Tom smiled at the thought of the Laugher lad writhing beneath him, trying desperately to escape.

"This is gonna be amazing," he whispered to himself, gazing into the bathroom mirror.

In his hand, Tom held the trunks he'd selected for Jack to wear. They were light grey, with white sporty stripes emblazoned on the sides. Of course, they were also extremely tight. Tom wondered if Jack would even be able to fit his bubble butt inside them. No matter. Jack would wear them regardless. He would wear them to practice, he would sleep in them. He would live his life as Tom's personal property. It was unavoidable now. The wheels were already in motion. At Tom's request, Chris had invited Jack for a training session at the London Aquatics Centre. Of course, Chris wouldn't be there. He'd be at home, dutifully wearing the Speedos Tom gave him. When Jack arrived, he'd find Tom waiting... with a pair of little grey trunks.

Tom paced up and down inside one of the gyms at the Aquatics Centre. The centre was huge, and there were dozens of gyms stretched across multiple floors. This one was rarely used, and owing to its small size, Jack would have a difficult time escaping. He would be cornered, the prey in Tom's trusty trap.

"Fucking hell, where is he?" Tom muttered, pulling out his phone.

Just as he was about to select Chris' number, Jack Laugher strode confidently into the gym. He shut the door behind him and laid his kit bag on the floor. Tom's stomach began to do flips.

"Hey," Jack waved. "You seen Chris?"

At last, it was time. Tom knew he had to be confident. Jack was the kind of lad who liked to take charge, to be in control. He thought he was the boss. Tom was about to show him who the boss really was. He was going to teach Jack to submit, to obey orders instead of giving them. By the time he was through, Jack would no longer be his own person. He would be Tom's to guide, to nurture. 

"He's not here," Tom replied calmly. "But I am."

As Jack scratched his sexy head, Tom walked up to the door and locked it. There was no going back now.

"Is everything okay mate?" Jack asked, confused.

"No," Tom smiled, pulling the little grey trunks from his pocket. "But that's about to change."

Suddenly, Jack felt very, very uncomfortable. He looked at Tom's face, and then at the trunks he was holding. Were they meant for him?

"I should probably go," he stammered, reaching for the door.

Bad move. Within seconds, Tom had wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. Like a boa constrictor strangling its prey, he began to squeeze the Laugher lad into submission.

"You're not going anywhere mate," Tom boomed. "Not until I've conquered you."

The word "conquered" seemed to spur Jack into action. With a burst of energy, he forced his way out of Tom's grip and rugby tackled him to the floor. Like a pair of street brawlers, they grappled, punched, spat and kicked at each other. It was a fight for dominance, and only one of them could win. Tom was determined it would be him, but as the seconds ticked by, it became clear that Jack was every bit as strong as he looked. Taming him wasn't going to be easy.

"Fuck!" he growled, as Jack began to overpower him.

Suddenly, Tom began to panic. He couldn't lose, not now. Not after everything he'd been through. It would be humiliating, being beaten so easily. And Jack was sure to tell everyone; his diving coach, the world's media... no, he couldn't lose. His life depended on it. And that's when it struck him. When Tom was a child, he'd taken judo classes. He remembered his instructor saying, "use your opponent's weight against him." It was the number one rule of the energetic sport. Looking at Jack, Tom knew exactly what he had to do. In one swift movement, he allowed himself to fall backward. Caught by surprise, Jack tumbled over him, landing on his back. This was it. Seizing his chance, Tom sat on Jack's neck and chest, pinning him to the floor.

"Get the fuck off me!" Jack screamed, incandescent with rage.

But it was no use. Jack's pretty head was well and truly sandwiched between Tom's thighs.

"You're not going anywhere," Tom chuckled. "Tell me, how does it feel? Being conquered by me?"

To reinforce his point, Tom squeezed his thighs together, crushing Jack's face between them.

"What the hell are you doing?" he cried.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tom grinned. "I'm making you mine."

Jack didn't understand. What did that even mean?

"And to think," he continued, "you thought you were some kind of man. Not much of a man now are you, face in my crotch."

Tom began to run his hands through Jack's hair.

"Mate, you're too perfect not to know what it feels like to have a man inside you. Open your mouth."

Jack tried to shake his head, but there was no room. He was trapped under Tom's weight. And that wasn't all. The bastard kept squeezing his thighs together, making it harder for him to breathe.

"I said open!" Tom shouted.

Realising he had no other choice, Jack reluctantly opened his mouth. He gazed up at his conquerer, and his conquerer gazed down at him. With their eyes locked, Tom began to feed long spools of spit into Jack's mouth. The Laugher lad didn't protest. He knew that if he did, Tom would cut off his air again. He didn't want to die with his nose buried in someone's joggers.

"Swallow!" Tom commanded.

Jack considered refusing for a moment. He wanted to spit the gooey liquid out, to hock it right in Tom's face. But there was something in the muscular lad's gaze that told him to comply. He was pinned to the floor, helpless. All he could do was shiver as the thick liquid travelled down his throat and into the depths of his stomach.

"I'm inside you now," Tom chuckled, patting Jack's torso. "Deep inside."

Jack felt like throwing up. Here he was, star diver of the British team, being forced to swallow Tom Daley's spit. It couldn't have been any more humiliating.

"You know what happens now, right?"

With a wicked grin on his face, Tom held up the little grey trunks he'd selected for Jack to wear.

"No, please!" Jack cried desperately. "I don't want this!"

"I've wanted you since the moment I first saw you," Tom replied coldly. "I'm gonna conquer you."

Without further ado, Tom pressed the contaminated trunks into Jack's face. He knew it wouldn't take long for the formula to work, to burrow its way into the lad's perfect skin and ensnare his senses.

"Mmph!" Jack screamed, kicking his legs against Tom's back. "Mmph!"

"What was that mate?" Tom laughed. "Can't hear you. I think you've got some trunks in your face."

"Mmph! Mmph!"

A few minutes later, the Laugher lad had finally stopped struggling. His arms and legs had gone limp, resting by his sides. Tom knew the formula had worked. If it hadn't, he'd still be hearing muffled pleadings through the grey fabric. As he lifted the trunks, he saw in Jack's eyes the same look he'd seen in Matty, Riley, Chris and Dan's. It was a confused, vacant look, like someone who was trying to remember where they'd left their car keys. Only a few hours ago, Jack had been a stud, an alpha male. Now he was a beta, a member of Tom's pack.

"Jack, stand up," Tom ordered, climbing off his conquest.

"Yes Tom," Jack droned.

"Take off your clothes and put on my trunks."

Like clockwork, Jack hastily removed his clothes and slipped into the little grey Speedos. They hugged his body, and would serve as his new prison.

"Come here."

"Yes Tom."

It was time to show everyone who Jack belonged to, who his master was. Tom needed people to know that he had overpowered, tamed and conquered Jack Laugher. Once it was public knowledge, no one would ever dare question his dominance again.

"You're mine now," he smiled, "and there's nothing you can do about it."

Without warning, Tom threw Jack over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Only a few moments earlier, the Laugher lad had struggled in his grip. Now he lay still, pliant and submissive across his master's shoulder. It was official. Jack had been tamed.

As Tom walked into the main hub of the Aquatics Centre, dozens of divers stopped to stare at his new prize. Jack was used to strutting his way toward the diving platform. Now he was being carried, slung over Tom's shoulder like a piece of meat. It was quite the reversal of fortune. Tom smiled, enjoying the status that came with owning Jack. Every diver in the room was looking at him as though he were some kind of god. In essence, that's what Tom was. A wolf among sheep, a man among boys.

"Hey," a young lad said nervously, climbing out of the pool. "I'm Liam."

The lad was wearing a pair of Team GB trunks.

"I'm gonna be joining your team next month. Is... is that Jack Laugher?"

"Yeah, it is," Tom replied smugly, tightening his grip. "And he's mine."

"Oh, of course," the lad stammered. "And you're-"

With Jack still hanging limply over his shoulder, Tom strode toward the lad and grabbed his hand.

"I'm Tom."


End file.
